Unexpected
by bewitchedbennett
Summary: Taken at Birth, Bonnie didn't know much about the life outside of the Mikaelson's house. Only knowing of the stories that her adoptive family had told her about. That all changes when a dark stranger seemed to sneak into the property and come across the powerful Bennett Witch. Giving her the chance to live her dream in the most unexpected ways.
1. Prologue

**Note:** _Hello to those who follow me and my stories. Here is another Bamon Story that I had been thinking about doing for a long time now. It is all AU, some plots have been taken from the Vampire Diaries and most would be very obivious as to which parts I am talking about. But the rest if all part of this crazy endless story making mind of mine. _  
_So I hope you enjoy this!_

**Summery:** _Taken at Birth, Bonnie didn't know much about the life outside of the Mikaelson's house. Only knowing of the stories that her adoptive family had told her about. That all changes when a dark stranger seemed to sneak into the property and come across the powerful Bennett Witch. Giving her the chance to live her dream in the most unexpected ways._

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, I don't claim to own anything other then the plot idea! _

* * *

The True Story: **Prologue**

This is a story of a girl, named Bonnie. And it all begins with the moon and the Sun.

Now once upon a time. There was a family, the Mikaelson's. They grew together as one until their mother had placed upon them a curse, the curse of the undead. Killing each child by their fathers hand, waiting until they had woken to become into transition of the very thing Nature was against. The Original Vampires. Together, they adapted to their new change, all with the hand of the lapis lazuli rings, enabling them to walk in broad daylight without dying from the sun rays.

They weren't the only Supernatural in that town, there was a pack of werewolf that lived amongst them. Only shifting against the full moons light, ripping shreds at their friends and neighbours. Before Niklaus Mikaelson was even born, an affair had taken place between the Werewolf and the Mother. It was only after Nik was born that they had found him to be the bastard of that werewolf. Now that he was turned into a vampire, his wolf lies dormant. Waiting to break free from its binds and became the Hybrid his mother never wanted. Before Niklaus could even be able to explore the possibilities of being a Hybrid. A vampire, werewolf mix. Esther, their mother, placed a binding spell on his wolf.

Centuries past, and the Mikaelson's had spilt. Kol, Elijah Rebekah and Finn found themselves to be daggered by their brother. All for different reasons. Carting around his family as he ran from his Father, Mikael. It wasn't until they came into the 20th century, that Niklaus had finally been given a gift. Prompting him to awaken his family as a whole in celebration.

The Bennett's who are one of the oldest powerful witch bloodline had been dormant for the few centuries. All the Bennett's that had been born, lacked in their magic. Weak as they would say, tainted with other members blood. The true Bennett Power had yet to announce its presences, since Emily Bennett. That was until a certain woman and man had united together and married under the blessings of their ancestors.

Elijah, and Rebekah along with Niklaus had kept an eye on the family, watching them grow and love one another. They kept a closer watch - Elijah more so, as he came across as a family member. Due to the mother, Abby Bennett who was going to have a baby, but she got sick. Really sick.

She was running out of time. And that is when people start looking for a miracle. Abby had known exactly what Elijah was and had given him permission to feed her his blood. The properties of the Vampire blood, healed her. A healthy baby girl, a witch was born with beautiful chocolate hair and the most piercing of emerald eyes. Not soon after the baby was born, did the mother die from birth. And with the Vampire blood still in her system, she had re-woken to come in transition to become a vampire.

Not wanting to be from her baby's life or her husband, she had completed the transition. Losing her powers in the process.  
For that one moment, everything was perfect. Abby had almost control of her blood lust and they were happy.  
And that moment had ended.  
The Night of Bonnie's 6month birthday, Niklaus had taken a visit to Bonnie, in her crib. Next to the parents bed. It was then that he realized that this young girl was the Powerful Bennett that had been predicted years ago.  
She was the last remaining Bennett, the descendent of Emily.

Having been at witness of the family and their abilities in the art of Magic. Niklaus knew that this child would be bound and never reach her full potential. Held back and tainted by her own family.  
An opportunity presented itself to Klaus and he took it. Stealing the child in the dark of the night. Only going back to compel the parents to forget every having a child or knowing or see him.  
Only keeping Elijah's presences for the sake of keeping an eye on them for Little Bonnie's sake.

Sheila had arrived the very next day as planned. Finding herself in her own worse nightmare. The very dream that had haunted her. Guilt tore at the old woman as she watched the parents of the non-existent Bonnie begin to bicker and fight. It was only her memories and magic that enabled Sheila to be able to understand what truly had happened.  
The vampires had finally found out about Bonnie and had stolen her grandbaby. Compelling the Parents to forget all about her. She searched and searched, in both magic and person. But to no avail she could find the baby Bennett.  
Without the love shared of having a child and Abby's new transformation. She had left her husband and her Mother, never looking back. Never knowing about the baby girl that was hers.

Not knowing that just deep within the forest, protected by a protection spell that would entail that no one trespassed onto the land or witches be able to penetrate the wards. Laid a mansion, Niklaus raised the child. Training her from an early stage to become the most powerful witch, even to rival his own dead mother.  
Niklaus had found his own witch to help him break the curse and he would do anything to keep her protected from the taint of the truth that laid outside of their sanitary.  
Going as far as hiring men to back his glorified stories of what lurked outside of those protective walls.

But the walls of that house, the tree linings around the property. Could not hide everything. Every now and again, when Niklaus would leave. Bonnie would venture into the woods and sit as close to the boundary as possible and watch as the town outside would go about their day.  
Dreaming of the day she could leave the routine that was her life. Wake up, practice. Meet the family, more practice and sleep. No adventure, no surprise around the corner. The only new things that had come to Bonnie was the new spells Klaus always seemed to come back with when he left on his Business.

Bonnie dreamed of an adventure, friendship and a life outside of the walls surrounding the property.


	2. Change of Plans

Change of Plans: **Chapter One**

"Niklaus." A soft whisper murmured through the air of the quiet mansion as a beautiful girl descended the very stairs that she had just transpire up just moments ago before hearing the opening and closing of the front door of her home. A light smile graced upon her glossed heart shaped lips, broadened as her left foot closed upon the hard flooring of the last step. The twinkle in her emerald round eyes emanated brighter. Shining like a beacon of pure innocence's.

The sensation that tingled up from the lower section of her back towards her shoulder blades. Caused for a small shiver to break over the young witches body as she welcomed that familiar awareness, like the acceptance of a hug.

Klaus had spoken to her at the very young age of a curious mind of five. Mind you, at the time she had spoken rather fluent than any other five year old. Always mature beyond her years. About the feeling that would burn within her body of becoming in presences of him. A connection, a bond of sorts. Something that Bonnie had with each of the people that lived in the big house. At first she did not understand how she could be able to feel that way towards people, vampires no less, that weren't even related to her. But over time she soon grasped that as another "Witchy Thing." That should not be questioned, just accepted.

"Yes my love?" The thick British accent drove the corner of her lips to further part towards her ears. Showing each pearly white tooth that was in the witch's mouth.

"You know it's my birthday tomorrow." Her slow voice rose into a knowing hint, trying to pry a certain piece of information within the depths of the Vampires mind.

Klaus hands made to cross at the small of his back as he leaned forward in a sense of a hunch back, yet it looked too natural to resemble anything other than Klaus natural frame. His sure footwork made no haste in crossing the short distant to stand before Bonnie.

"I am very much aware of what time of the year it is tomorrow." His lips parted on a sigh of tiredness that seemed to escape the witch at the time. He had grown frustrated with the stubborn girl who had non-stop been pestering him of her birthday and more importantly at what she desired.

"It's not every day that a girl turns eighteen. A witch no less." Bonnie crept closer, her dainty feet crossing the hard flooring to become a step a part from the man.

"Bonnie." Her name twisted on the tongue of his accent, resounding out in an irritated sigh. "I know." His tone was final, but even as Klaus stared down at Bonnie. She did not batter an eyelid, choosing to continue on. Ignoring the ever increasing annoyance that was burning deep within the Original.

"Well I was thinking for my birthday…." Klaus knew exactly what she was thinking, it was the only thing that was ever present at the front of her mind. Even during practice. Before she could even voice what was surly on the tips of her tongue. Klaus cut her off with his own words.

"I do hope this isn't about your idea of parting with your home?"

Bonnie jutted her chin forward and Klaus was overcome with a need to strangle the girl before him. Only one person ever rose to challenge him and got away with it without a single scratch. Rebekah. The two surely rub off on each other.

Clenching his hands behind his back. Klaus stood waiting as Bonnie parted those heavenly lips to spill words that would only earn to fuel his increasing frustration.

"I am going to be eighteen. I am already powerful as it is. I can protect myself." Bonnie was quick to point out things that represented both her teenage and witch state. The phase of being almost eighteen was something Elijah had warned tirelessly about as Rebekah teased endlessly.

Sucking in a deep breath to quell the roaring emotions, his hand moved swiftly to rest upon her check. His thumb caressing her smooth caramel skin.

"We shall talk about this in three day's time." Klaus ignored the evident shock that masked her features. Dropping his hand as he rested his elbow out for Bonnie to take.

"Come now love." He prompted when Bonnie continued to stand there with an expression of mixed shocked and annoyance.

"Three days? There will be no point about talking this in three days." A frustrated sigh presented itself to the Vampires ears as her nimble fingers slipped to rest upon his arm as she walked with Klaus towards the door.

"I have business to take.. care off." A certain band of Mystic Falls residents making sure to stop his plans at every corner. Trying to take out his family and stay alive. It would be amusing to the Original if it wasn't slowing his plans down. To the point where nothing was being done.

Once standing on threshold of the Mikaelson's door, Klaus allowed her arms to wrap themselves around his torso as her head found rest under his chin. His lips meet the top of her head in a goodbye kiss.

"Stay Safe." The voice was muffled as her lips moved against his shirt. He wouldn't be too surprised if there was a stain of her recent lip gloss printed against the white material.

"As to you my dear." Klaus stated once she had pulled back from the hug. His lips descended down until they pressed on her cheek just grazing upon the corner of her lips.

And then like the wisp of wind, he was gone.

Staring at the place that Klaus once stood for a second longer than needed, Bonnie turned on the heels of her bare feet as she made her way back into the house. Towards the stairs where her confrontation with Klaus had taken place.

Her fingers splayed outwards in an outstretched high five, stopping the man that was about to follow her up the stairs. Klaus third in command. A vampire compelled to take care of Bonnie. An odd sense of displeasure flared within the witch, at the thought that this man had been robbed of his freedom. Then again he had been robbed of his day when turned. Until Bonnie had presented him with his very own day walking ring.

"Just go with him. Make sure he's safe." Bonnie resided, watching with narrowed eyes until he nodded his head in consent. Ever since the day that Bonnie had granted him his life in the day, he had done everything in his power and his binding of Klaus orders. To do as requested of Bonnie. And these were one of these times. "And if I hear that he had got so much as a scratch on him. I'll make sure you will endure endless of torture before I finally end your life." Her smile twisted into a bittersweet smirk as she watched the worried complexion of the man stepping away from him. Morph into pure fear.

"I have taught you well." The soft thick voice floated in the room not even seconds after the man had made his departure. And the second time that day, a wide smile took hostage of Bonnie's lips.

"Bekah!" Bonnie grinned as she turned around and ran into the open arms of Klaus' sister Rebekah. The blonde hair cascaded over onto Bonnie. Tickling her arms as the Original squeezed lightly. Pulling back and stepping away she scoured over the Vampires body with an approving smile on her face.

"I hope you are causing my brothers a serious amount of pain." While her voice remained in the same tone of calmness. There was an underlying tone of amusement that reflected within the depth of her eyes.

"Maybe." Grinning, Bonnie linked arms with the tall Blonde. Making their way over to the stairs as they continued on speaking. "I think Nik is angry with me."

Rebekah looked down at the strong woman standing beside her, her shoulders pulled back as her eyes held the defining sense of sadness. Her chin was forward. The Stubborn Bennett gene. Not wanting to show how truly they were affected about a situation. Rebekah merely raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Come on Bonnie." She drawled. "He could never be angry with you."

"I asked him if I could go out into town. To the Witches house." Bonnie confessed.

"Well I was about too, but he cut me off before I could even get the words out."

"He isn't angry with you." Rebekah stated again. "He has some people that are giving him…" She trailed off and Bonnie could practically see her mind working as she sorted through possible words to explain what exactly she wanted to say.

"Problems." She concluded.

"That doesn't mean that I can't go out there. I've been practicing since I could last remember. I am powerful, I can protect myself."

"Bonnie. Enough. Klaus has told you why you can't go out there. Its too dangerous. If we lost you…." Rebekah let her words trail off as she stopped and faced the girl. There was something in her eyes, in her voice that Bonnie couldn't place a name too.

"I have proved myself enough times that I am. I am getting sick and tired of being treated like a breakable child."

With that, she turned on the heels of her bare feet, and carried herself out of the backdoors and out into the forest. The smell of the earth, the beckoning call of the wind, and the caressed of nature enticed her deep within. Ignoring the call of her name, Bonnie picked up speed until she was running to the boundaries. Where she placed herself against a tree the moment she reached the end of the property. Letting her eyes and mind watch the town go about their business with a yearning twist in her gut.

* * *

Her bare feet found their nest within the soil of the ground. The cold compressed dirt seeped between her toes and cooled her body down. Her lips were captured into her teeth as they began to chew on flesh in a sigh of concentration. Her eyes had taken themselves off the town and onto the leaf that she was shredding in her palm. Pulling the pieces together until there was nothing but a jigsaw that couldn't be put together again.

Closing her fist around the torn leaf, she breathed in once. The forest wood, the damp soil beneath and the carried scent of animals flittered her lungs. On the long breath that excelled from her parted dry lips. Bonnie unravelled her palm to find the leaf back to its former glory. Bright green and vibrant. A little colour amongst the dark yellow and browns below her.

Lifting her palm to face the treetops, Bonnie blew on the new leaf as it took to the wind of her breath. Floating higher and higher until Bonnie could no longer keep track.

As emerald eyes found its source of attention again, the shot of magic that sliced up her back burned Bonnie in warning.

Eyebrows pulled down along with her thick dark eyelashes, narrowing as her body moved swiftly to a standing position. Trying to take source of where this Vampire was.

A rustle by her right snapped her head to that direction, her hair flying in an arch as the olive depths sort itself upon a moving blur.

Without even a moment of thought, Bonnie flung her hand out towards the general direction the Man advanced too. Magic leaking from her fingertips and finding its purpose onto the Vampire.

The aneurism worked itself on the man's blood vessels. Halting any further movements.

"What the—" He crashed to the floor, his hands grasping his head with such brutal strength it was a wonder his skull didn't crush under the force.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie questioned the withering Vampire. The Midnight hair that touched on the black shirt that covered his back were all that the witch could see from her position. The small flashes of white skin between the spaces of hair meeting with shirt collar were not the only things that held the witches eye.

The most pretty and plain rock she had ever seen sat upon the dirt stained ground. Sticking out amongst the forest flooring.

Swiping the stone from the floor, she moved over to her hiding place. Making sure to not break the spell that was placed on the Vampire.

"I said, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked again. Damon choose that moment to flip onto his back as the assault continued. The spell slipped the moment when Bonnie's eyes connected onto his face.

He had to be the most handsome man she had come across.

Damon felt a moment of relief at having the pain relieved from pelting his brain into mush. Snapping his eyes open the moment he could breathe without grunting in pain. The piercing blue grey eyes of the vampires narrowed in on the girl standing high above him. His breath would surely escape if he needed to breathe. The witch before him was breath taking. With her sun kissed skin, soft plush lips and had the most alluring scent. Roses, Honey and magic. His teeth began to itch as his eyes began to dry, but as they found source to the girls startlingly emerald eyes, the transformation halted in its process.

Silence greeted them in a deafening tension filled quiet.

Only when Damon decided to move from his position on the soiled ground, did Bonnie snap out of her trance. Letting her fingers lash out and push him against a tree. Binding him there with an invisible force. Damon body writhed against the bonds, in his struggle to break from his prison.

"Why are you here?" She asked. "To use my powers for your own? To kill me?" All the while Bonnie questioned the motives off this man before her, he looked at her with an odd mixture of amusement and curiosity.

"The only thing I want to do is slam you against a tree, fuck you and then leave without looking back." Bonnie stood her ground, while her mind took a step back. She had never come across a man so crude before.

All of Klaus Brother's had been well mannered, only did they slip up when they were angry. Kol being the exception of this.

"You're disgusting." Damon merely shrugged his shoulders, as if that wasn't news to him.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie snarled as she walked closer towards the tree he was still bound too.

"Look. Witchy." Damon commented.

"Bonnie." She butt in, Damon ignored her.

"I was chased, I crossed your path, you sent me a god awful present of pelting my brain with whatever you call that."

"So you don't want me?"

"Not in that sense, No."

"You are telling the truth." Damon shrugged again in answer.

Bonnie pursed her lips as she continued to watch the man in the tree with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Look witchy. You got your answers, now let me go before you regret your…" Damon trailed off as he looked around, searching for something in particular.

"Where's the rock?"

"You mean the pretty little circle rock that so happened to fall into my hands?" Bonnie hinted at, turning around facing her back to him.

"Is that the one you are asking about or is it one of these plain boring ones that are covering the ground. Because that will be a lot of looking to find one particular rock. Considering they look almost all the same." She continued on, a smirk on place.

"Where is _my_ rock?" Damon scowled, twisting his body to try and push his way out of the bonds.

"Somewhere were you'll never find it."

"Witch." His threatening tone caught Bonnie's interest.

"Well now I'm not going to give it to you."

"How about we make a deal? You give me the stone and I will give you the best night of your life." His eyebrows did a wiggle dance, and Bonnie couldn't repress the snort.

"Pass." Bonnie scowled in disgust. Causing for the man to heavily sigh.

"What do you want then?"

"Take me out there, I want to see the old Witches House." Take me on an adventure. Her mind added.

"No can do Little Bird."

"So be it, but you won't get your stone back. I might just hand it to my friend." Damon eyed the caramel skinned girl, wondering how exactly he could go about this.

"Fine. But only when I drop you off at the Witches house do you give me my rock back."

"Fine." Both scowled at one another, lowered eyelids against eyes as they locked gazes.

Bonnie undid the spell and watched in amusement as he dropped to the floor with a loud bang.

"Right lets go, before the wards go up."

"Wards?"

"Yes Wards, did I stutter?"

"These wards go down for half an hour every second day, so that it can be respelled."

"Is that why I haven't seen you around town?"

"No." Bonnie stated, in such a blunt manner that anyone in her family knew that it was the end of discussion. But it seemed this guy did not understand.

"Scared that the bogey man would come out and eat you? Vampires munch on your neck? Wolves mulling you." Damon continued.

Bonnie turned around and let her flared eyes gaze upon his baby blues.

"What I did or didn't do is none of your business."

"Like I care." Damon brushed off the debris from his jacket. Pale fingers plucking leaves and sticks from his hair. Wiping dirt from his pants before her glazed up at the witch standing before him. There was something oddly familiar about this girl that it unnerved the vampire and the fact alone that she was standing on Mikaelson property and knowing information about the Originals and their protection. Fuelled his own curiosity at who exactly this Bonnie girl was.

* * *

**Note:** _Sorry about the wait for this chapter I was going to post it soon after posting the Prologue but I had crashed at being so late in the night/Early in the morning. But anyways here is the next update - I am going to keep these ones short then my other stories so I might update each week. As this one doesn't have complicated plots like my other stories._

**Summery:** _Taken at Birth, Bonnie didn't know much about the life outside of the Mikaelson's house. Only knowing of the stories that her adoptive family had told her about. That all changes when a dark stranger seemed to sneak into the property and come across the powerful Bennett Witch. Giving her the chance to live her dream in the most unexpected ways._

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing, I don't claim to own anything other then the plot idea! _


End file.
